


【利艾】No Condom, No Sex?

by thewindsounds



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:06:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23359738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewindsounds/pseuds/thewindsounds
Summary: 今天看到安全套因疫情而停產的新聞，就想出來的腦洞。反正開嬰兒車開得真爽。
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Kudos: 23





	【利艾】No Condom, No Sex?

「回來了？有買到嗎？」聽到開門聲，艾倫從遊戲機中抬頭問。

「沒……跑了幾間都沒有……」利威爾小心翼翼地脫掉鞋子後放好，取出手機放在鞋櫃上，脫下口罩後往外摺好丟掉，再快步往洗手間洗手。

「是嗎 — 」艾倫視線回歸到遊戲機上，大聲喊道「那今晚也不行哦。」

利威爾洗完手後從洗手間步出，倚在門框問，「就不能……體外嗎？」他有點洩氣。

「不行，萬一你又失控射在裡面怎麼辦？」艾倫看也不看利威爾說。

「親愛的……我們好久沒做了……」利威爾俐落地取出手機專用的消毒棉片把手機來來回回擦了好幾遍，語氣帶點無奈。

「這是懲罰啊，誰叫你在 Home Office 期間居然經常偷襲我，在用 ZOOM 的時候還故意閉麥跟我邊做邊開會，星期六日又跟我顛鸞倒鳳不知天地為何物地做……你他媽的不覺得把我榨乾榨得半死嗎？我腰都快斷了啊拜托！」艾倫氣鼓鼓地放下遊戲機跟男人激動地說。

「這下好了，你可有得受了，現在廠商都停產，又不知甚麼時候復工……都叫你省着用了你又不聽。這是教訓。」

「親愛的……」利威爾消毒完手機後走向艾倫，彎下身想要討個吻 —— 誰知他的戀人立即把身體向右傾，躲開了。

「沒洗澡別過來。」還一臉嫌棄。

自己都快懷疑把潔癖症傳染了給他了啊，還真是自作自受……利威爾沮喪地低頭認命，在卧室收拾換洗衣物後往洗手間洗澡去了。

確定洗手間的門關上後，艾倫望了望門口，頹然地放下遊戲機仰首嘆息 ——

都怪你！那個超級色情狂！野獸！色大叔！幾天不能做我也不好受啊！他摸了摸自己的下腹，再往下移後輕輕撫摸 —— 其實他也不是那麼狠心，他也不是不想要。只是！只是！往內射很難受啊！每次清理又要費一番功夫，要是搞不好更會發燒……

艾倫趕快地搖搖頭，不能心軟！這是教訓那個色大叔的機會！為了未來規律穩定的性生活！

=============================

晚上，艾倫坐在床上準備躺下睡覺時，利威爾像往常一樣，打開右臂讓他枕在他的臂彎裡睡，艾倫也乖順地投向利威爾的懷抱中準倫安眠。

—— 直至他發現枕邊人的下腹不斷慢慢地往他的方向挪動。

「……好了沒。」艾倫沒好氣地說。

「不進去也可以……你也幫幫我呀……」男人低沉隱忍的聲線從耳邊傳來，夜幕低垂，艾倫看不到他的表情，只有聽覺帶來的騷動。可惡，這男人分明知道他的弱點，但艾倫承認，他的聲線，加上幾天沒做，他也開始動搖了。

—— 既然說了不進去……應該也沒問題吧……？

「……你想要我怎麼幫你？」艾倫一開聲自己也驚了，明明初春天氣濕潤，但居然也口乾舌燥，內心也跟着燥動起來。

利威爾輕輕捉住艾倫的右手，往那位置帶去，引領艾倫捉住那柱身。

……好硬。他真的是相當地忍耐呢。艾倫有點心軟，開始幫他上下套弄，又抬頭找到男人的那片薄唇，輕輕咬着親吻。

他感受到男人雙手緊緊地環抱着他，呼吸加重，吻也愈來愈加深，他數次側頭試圖中斷親吻以獲取新鮮空氣，但又被男人用嘴唇追着繼續深吻下去。 即使有衣物相隔，棉被裡兩人緊緊相依，體溫升高，難捨難離。 艾倫努力地用手上下套弄，但那東西卻一直堅挺發熱，絲毫沒有軟下去的跡象。他按捺不住，終止熱吻，雙手按在利威爾的肩上把人強行平躺，變成他在上面的姿勢。

「說了不做我也於心不忍……我幫你口出來吧。」說罷，艾倫轉移陣地到男人的下腹，他的臉也莫名地感受到那分身散發出來的熱氣。他吞了吞口水，輕輕地親吻鈴口，耳朵聽到男人難耐深呼吸的聲音，艾倫興致忽然上來，緩緩地張嘴，雙唇在鈴口上磨蹭，再把它張嘴含住，收緊口腔，再慢慢吞食大半部分的柱身。

利威爾有點感動地看着不斷努力地上下移動的腦袋。最近艾倫留長了頭髮，他在努力口活時頭髮從側面落下，此時艾倫會用手把頭髮繞到耳邊，左手按住耳側讓髮絲不再落下來。那畫面簡直就像妖精一般，在他心甘情願下吸去他大部分的精氣，爽到升仙 —— 他忍不住摸了摸艾倫的頭頂以示鼓勵。

快感升至頂點，利威爾覺得也差不多到頂了，他輕拍艾倫的頭頂說，「艾倫可以了，快上來。」

但艾倫充耳不聞，沒有放開，更加快速度 ——

「……艾倫？」利威爾有點震驚，但沖刷在腦中的快感令他的意識變得混沌，他清楚知道不停下來的話會發生甚麼，理智也在叫着想制止艾倫，但身體的潛意識告訴他，別停下，讓他繼續，讓他吞掉。

艾倫之前無聊在網上看節目，翻到一個女生分享性經驗，即使性向不同，他本為正常男性也架不住好奇收看。因此他知道了一件事：男性在射精後，柱身會特別敏感。

他玩心大起，加快速度地讓利威爾射精射進他的口腔內，待他一段時間射完精後，他含住那口液體，然後 ——

再吸啜那柱身。

如願地，他聽到男人按捺不住的低聲嘶吼。他乖巧地含住那口液體退出柱身，再把它吞嚥下去。艾倫撐起上身，爬到利威爾的耳邊，輕輕地說，「謝謝招待。」說罷累倒在男人身旁，揉揉自己酸軟的下頜。

利威爾單手枕在眼睛上喘着氣，他需要時間緩緩，剛才艾倫的口活實在太爽了，但他滿足至此嗎？並不。

餓了一段長時間的野獸，一旦捉到了獵物，就會特別地嗜血，特別地瘋狂。

他睜開眼撐起身，四肢困住獵物，形成無法掙脫的困牢。艾倫感到危險的氣息，慵懶地睜開眼，「你說過不進去的。」他毫不驚訝事情發展。

「我知道，可是艾倫……」野獸收起利爪，他雙手放在艾倫的臉上，用兩邊拇指輕輕打圈撫摸，「我想要你。」利威爾又再靈巧地親吻愛人的鼻尖，嘴唇，眼角，「我想要你，撫摸你的身體，打開你，進入你，感受你……這次我會忍住，不內射，好不好？」

艾倫口活完後就有點頭昏腦脹，禁不住利威爾得了便宜後還想得寸進尺的模樣。更何況這麼久沒做，情慾捲起，他承認他也想要男人 —— 艾倫側側頭，放下了堅持，「……不許內射。」

利威爾勾起野獸的笑容。


End file.
